Selene Lily Potter: Year One
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: Summary:  AN: I wanted to try the Mini Lily challenge so here it goes.  Selene Lily Potter is literally a mini clone to her mother Lily Potter nee Evans. How will this affect Severus Snape, the nasty Potions Master? Rated T for Child Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Selene Lily Potter: Year One

**Summary:** (AN: I wanted to try the Mini Lily challenge so here it goes.) Selene Lily Potter is literally a mini clone to her mother Lily Potter nee Evans. How will this affect Severus Snape, the nasty Potions Master? This story is part of the series, Selene Lily Potter.

**Selene Lily Potter**

Selene stood nervously waiting for her name to be called. 'What if I don't fit in?' she thought fearfully. 'W-what if they send me back to the Dursley's?' That thought alone sent chills down her spine.

Needing to calm down, Sel looked around. The ceiling looked like the night sky, it was beautiful. Sighing Sel allowed her thoughts to wander. 'I wish you were here Mummy, this would be so much easier. You too dad. I need you both.' Sel brushed her red hair out of her face. While her fire red hair hid her scar perfectly it practically made her eyes stick out more than usual. They were emerald green. And Selene's friend Bert, Mrs. Figg's nephew, often said there was fierceness in them that made him think she could see into a person's soul.

Looking back at the staff table she noticed a man in black staring at her in…horror? Fear? Regret? Or perhaps…guilt?

Feeling nervous Sel looked down and stared intently at her shoes. Why did the man in black look like he had just seen his worst nightmare. She didn't even know him. Did she?

"Potter, Selene." Professor McGonagall said.

The hall went completely silent.

Fear gripped Sel as she slowly approached the stool. To calm herself down she thought of one of her favorite songs. Cinderella by Steve Chapman.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew,_

The hat chuckled slightly. _**This is a first. No one has ever sung to me before. Why are you so nervous, child? **_

Selene gulped,_** I-I don't think…**_

_**You're afraid you don't belong here**_. The hat finished for her gently. Sighing he said, _**you belong here at Hogwarts without a doubt. And don't let Severus frighten you. He was most likely just surprised by how much you look like you mother. You look exactly like her, you even have her eyes.**_

_**I do? **_Sel was surprised. She had heard stories from Bert and Mrs. Figg at how her mother looked but she'd never in her dreams thought she looked like the beautiful woman she pictured in her mind. For she had never once seen a picture of her mother or father.

_**Yes, you do. Now, let me see. Where am I going to put you?**_ The hat hummed to himself as he decided.

Sel took a deep breath and said quietly. _**Which house was my mother in, sir?**_

The hat chuckled; _**I have never been called sir, before either. As to where your mother was, she was a fierce lioness of Gryffindor. I can see you following in her footprints little cub. But before I announce your house I have a bit of advice for you. Be open minded about who you become friends with. Even Slytherin. And have confidence in yourself. You may not realize it Selene, but you are very powerful. And one day you will do great things. Always remember that. **_

The hat took a deep breath and shouted loudly. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Selene sat down at the table. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Selene." A tall red haired boy said shaking her hand.

Blushing and smiling broadly, Selene said quietly, "Thanks." She never noticed the three people eyeing her at the head table.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he saw the small little girl go to the Gryffindor table. He wondered why the hat had taken so long. He also wondered why little Selene looked so…afraid? 'She must be shy.' Dumbledore thought nodding to himself, 'Yes. She just shy.' Albus Dumbledore then watched the rest of the sorting.

'No. She…she looks just like Lily. Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry for what I did.'

Suddenly a new feeling came over the Potions Master. 'How dare Potter have Lily, and then have Lily's child! She should have been mine!' Snape just couldn't get over the little mini Lily. H-how was he going to deal with this? Severus Snape was utterly confused. He **hated** Potter. But he **loved **Lily. The girl…? What was he going to do? Snape then watched the rest of the sorting, not really listening or mentally there. For his mind was off elsewhere. Lost in thought, and his past.

So it begins little _Selene._ So it begins. A dark cold voice rang from somewhere in the darkness.

_**The next day:**_

Selene sat in the back not wanting to attract attention. She was terrified. What was she going to do if the teacher asked her a question? For the Dursley's had refused to let her so much as look at her books much less read them. She had heard Ron Weasley telling Seamus _Finnegan that the Potions Master was a git named Severus Snape who hated Gryffindors and favored his own house, Slytherin._

Suddenly the door burst open. He was here. As soon as he reached his desk at the front of the room he began a lecture about Potion brewing and how he could teach them how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. He seemed to be looking for someone for his eyes never lingered on any one. By the end of his lecture he had scanned the entire room. Looking frustrated he began the attendance. "Malfoy, Draco."

A blond haired boy in the front, Slytherin, raised his hand.

"Granger, Hermione."

A bushy haired Gryffindor raised her hand high.

"Potter, Selene." He quickly started looking for her.

Slowly Sel raised her hand. To anyone who looked hard enough, it was obvious she was nervous.

Snape stared at her for a moment then he sneered and said. "Well, well. Miss Potter, our new celebrity."

Selene quickly bowed her head. 'Please, please, please! Don't notice me. Please!'

Snape blinked. Something wasn't right. He could have sworn he saw the girl's aura ripple. Why?

"Find a partner and start working on the potion written on the board."

Quickly the class scrambled to find a partner.

Selene stood and approached the bench to get her ingredients. "Potter." a voice came from behind. It was the blond Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" Selene prepared herself to use her invisibility if she had to.

"Do you want to work together?"

Selene noticed everyone else was already working on their potions, slowly she nodded. "Sure." she made sure to keep her voice quiet. The boy nodded and followed her back to her seat. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He said.

Selene nodded. "I guess you already know who I am though."

"Who doesn't?" Draco said.

Selene started cutting the quills into smaller pieces.

"So…do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really." Selene took one of the frog livers and started slicing it.

"Nothing at all?"

"I- I don't have time for hobbies at my relatives' house. But I do like to read and think of music." Sel didn't look at the boy. Would he think it was stupid?

"That's cool." Draco started stirring.

"Really?"

Draco looked up and locked eyes with Selene, "Yeah." Suddenly Neville Longbottom's potion exploded.

"Idiot boy! I bet you added the quill before you took your cauldron off the fire? You, Finnegan. Bring him to the Hospital Wing."

Snape then turned on Selene. "Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good,"

Draco glared and came to Sel's defense. "She didn't even know Longbottom was adding the quills Professor. Selene didn't do anything, sir."

Everyone was shocked. A Slytherin defending a Gryffindor?

Snape blinked.

Selene bowed her head. Oh, how she wished she could just turn invisible.

"V-very well Mr. Malfoy. Continue with you potion." Snape turned and headed for his desk.

"W-why did you stand up for me?" Selene asked.

Draco starred at Selene for a moment then said. "That's what friends do, right?"

Selene blinked. Then for the first time in a long time. Smiled brighter than she ever had before. And said strongly, "Yeah. Friends."

Across the room Snape watched the unlikely two smile at each other. So, she was more like Lily. He prayed he hadn't made a mistake. And that perhaps he could get to know the mini Lily. If she'd let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends, Powers, and Attacks**

"This is Blaise Zabini." Draco said as they all headed toward their next class.

"Hi." Sel was quiet again.

"Hi." Blaise held out his hand and shook Sel's. "So, how do you guys like Hogwarts so far?"

Draco laughed. "Blaise, we have only been here one day, not even one day."

Sel laughed when Blaise rolled his eyes. "So? You can still answer the question. Do you guys like Hogwarts so far?"

"Yes." Selene said in a strong voice.

"Me too," Draco pulled out his schedule. "Looks like we all have charms next."

"Cool." Blaise said.

Sel felt nervous all over again. 'I'm such a coward! I'm supposed to be brave; I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor!'

"Draco!" a cold female voice said from behind.

A Slytherin first year girl who looked an awfully a lot like Draco came strutting up to them. They could have been twins, But where Draco's eyes where silvery grey. This girl's were cold light blue. Her hair was blond like Draco's too, but there seemed to be a bit more blondness to it. Draco's looked whiter.

"Mimi." Draco looked like he wanted to be sick.

The girl, Mimi, glared at Draco. "I know for a fact Uncle Lucius taught you better than that. For Merlin's sake Draco! She's a Gryffindor!" Mimi spat the word like it was foul. Her eyes grew even colder when she glanced at Selene.

Draco glared. "Selene is my friend. Regardless being a Gryffindor."

Mimi's face went pink in her rage. "Have you no shame? She is not only a half-blood, but she is also the daughter of a mudblood!"

Selene had had enough. Her wand was on Mimi before anyone blinked. "I don't know what a Mudblood is, but if you **ever **call my mother one again _**I will hex you!**_"

Mimi had her own wand out now. "How **dare** you threaten_ me_! I am Mimi Malfoy, daughter of Uther Malfoy...!"

"I don't give a damn whether you the bloody Queen of England! If you ever call my mother that foul word again I will hex you. Do you understand me?"

Mimi looked like she was going to explode. Her eyes narrowed, "Is this your choice cousin? The traitor over your family? Over you true loyalties?"

Draco looked at Selene then to Blaise who nodded. "Yes."

Mimi glared fiercely, and then strutted off to Charms.

"I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me." Draco sighed.

Selene smiled and said. "If she bugs you tell me and I'll handle it, I know a few tricks."

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah."

They had arrived to their next lesson.

"Welcome to Charms children." Little Professor Flitwick said from his pile of books. "Please, everyone have a seat."

Draco, Blaise and Selene took a seat at the front of the class. All three ignoring the looks they were getting.

"For our first lesson I would like you all to read chapters one through two, so that tomorrow we may start learning the Levitation charm. Off you go then."

"That's it?" Blaise sounded disappointed.

Selene smirked and started doing her reading.

"Do you guys want to go to the Library after class?" Draco asked.

"Why?" asked Blaise.

"I-I just don't feel up to going to lunch. Don't you see everyone staring at us?"

Blaise looked around. "Yeah."

Selene felt bad for Draco, so she whispered. "How about we go outside for lunch?"

"How, they won't let us bring food outside?" Blaise pointed out.

Gulping Sel said quietly. "Leave it to me."

Both boys shrugged and nodded.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. When the bell rang the three friends headed toward the doors. "Come on. There's a tree by the Lake we can use." Selene said.

"Use for what?" Draco asked.

"Cover, I don't want anyone to see what I'm about to do."

Selene sat behind the tree so no one from the castle could see her.

Sitting beside her the boys waited to see what the Gryffindor was going to do.

Sel closed her eyes. _'I would like a small basket of fruit, and three ham sandwiches, please_.'

'Pop!'

Suddenly before them was a small basket of fruit and three sandwiches.

"Wow! Blaise whispered in awe.

"Wicked!" Draco grabbed one of the sandwiches and bit it. "It's good."

Sel smirked. 'They don't think I'm a freak!'

"Where did you learn to do that Selene?" Blaise asked.

Sel went still. Her face paled.

Draco instantly knew something was wrong. "Selene, are you alright?"

Sel blinked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I-um-I learned accidently. I was hungry, and well, it just happened." _'There, not completely a_ _lie.' _Sel thought to herself. They didn't need to know that she had learned to 'create' things, because her Uncle often beat and starved her.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. A lot of Muggle raised kids have accidental magic happen to them. It's normal; you don't have to worry Selene." Thinking that was what was wrong.

Sel felt relieved. They didn't suspect a thing!

"Thanks Blaise. And do you mind calling me Sel? I prefer that."

Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Sure Sel." Draco took another bite of his sandwich. He couldn't help feeling, however, that Sel hadn't been completely honest.

"What else can you do Sel?" Blaise asked.

Sel blinked. "What makes you think I can do anything else?"

"You have a strong aura to you. Even Draco must see it. Right, Drake?"

Draco looked hard at Sel and nodded. "Yeah. I do see it."

Sel sighed. "Yes, I can do other stuff too."

"Like?" Draco and Blaise asked eagerly.

Sel raised an eyebrow. "You see me..." she blinked. "Now you don't."

Where Sel once sat was now empty space.

"No f-in way!" Both boys sprang to their feet and were looking around.

"Sel?" Blaise asked.

Suddenly an apple started hovering in there air. Then nothing/something 'bit' the apple. "This is good." Sel's voice said.

"Wicked." Draco reached over to touch what he thought was Sel's arm. "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know." Sel appeared. "I've always been able to do it. I can make shields too." she turned to Blaise. "Throw something at me."

Picking up a pear, Blaise threw it hard.

Before it even reached her a strange purple, multi colored, transparent like shield surrounded her.

"A force field." Draco said.

Blaise whistled. "Can you do anything else?"

Sel blushed. She felt like she was showing off.

Sensing her feelings, Draco spoke. "Come on Sel, it's not showing off. Besides, this is really cool."

"Well...I- I have this 'Sight'."

"Uh?" Blaise asked.

"I can _see _things. Like if someone was lying to me I'd know it. I can also sense when danger is near."

"That a good talent." Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, you have one heck of a list her Selly," Draco laughed. "Anything to add?"

"Just one more thing, I-I can change my appearance."

Blaise and Draco nodded. "Yeah, I'd wondered if you'd be able to do that."

"What?"

"You're a Metemorphmagus. So was your dad's Mum. So I had wondered if you would be one too." Draco said.

"Oh." She'd never known that.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the half-blood, and the traitors." Mimi Malfoy's voice rang clear.

Mimi and four other Slytherins stood blocking their way to the castle.

"What do you want Mimi?" Draco sneered.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think I'd just let you betray our family and dishonor our name? That I'd let that- Gryffindor half-blood insult me and get away with it? No!"

The four Slytherins behind her, three boys and one girl, laughed.

Noticing Sel's gaze on them Mimi smirked. "How rude of me. This is Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy."

Sel glared.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." Blaise said darkly.

"Or else what?" Mimi sneered. "You're out numbered. Five vs. three. Hmm. I wonder who'd win." An evil grin was on Mimi's face.

"Sod off, bitch!" Blaise snapped.

Mimi's gaze grew colder. "Nott."

Instantly the big boy, Nott, shot red sparks at Blaise.

Something inside Sel snapped.

A force field surrounded Draco and Blaise.

"Leave them alone." Sel's voice was cold.

No one had noticed the shield yet. "No." Mimi aimed her own wand at Draco and shot a spell at him.

Draco flinched as he heard his cousin mutter the stinging hex. But it never hit him.

Mimi blinked. Finally seeing the force field.

Sel took a step forward. "Leave us alone. Now!"

"Get her!" Mimi screeched.

All three boys leaped at her. Sel kicked, bit and punched. But was still no match for all three of them. Because she lost her concentration, the force field dropped. Draco and Blaise wasted no time; soon the trio was fighting muggle style with the three Slytherin boys.

**"What is going on here?"** Professor McGonagall's voice demanded.

The eight students looked down at the ground. "All of you to Professor Dumbledore's office, now!"

Not wishing to anger the stern Professor further, they all ran to Dumbledore's office. All wondering the same thing. 'What was he going to do?'

Dumbledore eyed all eight students. Professors Snape and McGonagall also eyed their students.

Sighing, Dumbledore said. "Would any of you care to enlighten me as too what happened?"

Before anyone could speak, Mimi Malfoy said coldly. "Please sir, my friends and I were just walking around the pond when Potter, Zabini, and Draco attacked us. We didn't do anything wrong, sir."

"That's a lie sir!" Draco, Blaise, and Sel said in union.

"Then kindly tell me what the truth is? Selene?"

Sel was surprised that Professor Dumbledore had used her first name instead of her last. But she didn't waste any time getting into her own story. "Draco, Blaise and I didn't feel comfortable eating in the great hall, so we decided to go sit out by the lake. Mimi and her gang showed up and started using magic on Draco and Blaise. I don't know what spell she used,"

"A stinging hex sir." Draco cut in politely.

"Really? You don't seem hurt Mr. Malfoy."

Both boys looked at Sel.

"Sir? I-I can create and use force fields. The spells never reached them."

"You protected them?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded. Sighing he looked at the Slytherins. "I am going to give you all detentions. You will each receive an owl instructing you what you're to do and who you are to report to. I will also be taking points from Ms. Malfoy, Messer's Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ms. Parkinson."

"What?" Mimi snapped.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles. "I believe you heard me Ms. Malfoy. I find your story false. Why would three students attack five? It is hardly a fair fight. Also, I noticed that neither you nor Ms Parkinson have any injuries. Yet Messer's. Malfoy and Zabini, and Ms Potter do. That is my final word. Now off you go. I wish to speak with you head of houses alone."

As the students filed out a thought came to Severus Snape. He had an idea on how he could get to know Selene Lily Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sel, Draco, and Blaise wasted no time in getting away from Mimi and her gang. Running as fast as they could they headed toward the Library.

".Her!" Blaise snarled as he panted.

"I second that." Sel laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "At least you two don't have to be related to her."

Both Sel and Blaise glanced at each other. Then burst into laughter.

"Oh sure," Draco snapped. "You can laugh about it!"

"Yep," Blaise slumped onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Sel took a deep breath. "Oh come on Draco, even you have to admit that Mimi's face was priceless."

Draco smirked. "You have no idea."

Again the trio burst into laughter, and giggles.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" A stern voice asked from behind them.

"P- Professor Snape!" Blasie got up off the floor and blushed.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Um- we, ah. You see," Sel's voice was weak and quiet. 'Why oh why am I such a damn coward?'

"What Sel's trying to say Professor," Draco tried.

Snape raised his hand to silence them. "I am here to inform you; that though you did not start the fight you still took part in it. That being so, you each have detention tonight."

"What?" they shouted.

"Professor, Draco and Blaise didn't do anything," Sel began.

"What did you expect us to do?" Draco shouted. "Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle are twice the size of Sel, we couldn't not fight!"

"And it's not Sel's fault!" Blaise shouted. "She protected us! And they attacked her, it was self-defense!"

"SILENCE!"

All three went quiet.

Snape glared. "I expected more from you Draco. You know the rules. As do you Mr. Zabini." He added. "Arguing with a teacher will be what you two serve this detention for. I do agree with you about the self-defense, however, you do know that fighting is wrong. Could you have walked away and found a teacher?"

Now that they all thought about it, they could have run to Hagrid's.

"Yes sir."

Snape nodded. "Messer's Malfoy and Zabini, you will report to Professor McGonagall's office at 7:00 tonight. Miss Potter will report to my office at 7:00."

They all nodded.

Snape straightened up. "Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"What?"

"I believe you heard me loud and clear Miss Potter."

Sel blinked.

Draco smirked and nodded his head.

"Now go outside or something. But, do not get into any further trouble." Snape said sternly.

Smiling the two Slytherins took Sel's hand and dragged the shocked Gryffindor away.

'Way to go Snape. Shock the poor girl senseless before she even starts the detention.' Severus thought to himself crossly. Shaking his head he returned to his dungeons.

"I can't believe Snape gave me points." Sel said as they headed toward Hagrid's hut.

"Why?" Blaise asked as he threw a rock into the lake.

"He hates Gryffindors and he hates me!"

Draco and Blaise laughed.

"No," Draco shook his head. "He doesn't hate you. I can tell. Actually, I think Uncle Sev likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Yep." Draco threw a stone into the lake as well. "You were right when you said Uncle Sev hates Gryffindors. But he just gave Gryffindor points. Or, more importantly, he gave you points."

"Uncle Sev?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"He's my Godfather. So I call him Uncle Sev."

"Oh."

Sel was thinking over what Draco had said though. Did Snape hate her? If so, why did he award her points?

"Are you ok, Sel?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Sel!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

Sel smiled and ran over to her giant friend. "Hi Hagrid!"

Draco and Blaise walked over and said politely, "Hi, Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid eyed the Slytherins for a moment.

"These are my friends Draco and Blaise Hagrid. They saved me from Mimi Malfoy and her gang."

Blaise shook his head. "Hardly. I say you did the saving Sel."

Hagrid laughed. "Did any of ya get a good swing at 'er?"

Draco shook his head. "Sadly, no. We did get detentions though."

"Oh, well, that ain't good. And no need for this Mr. Hagrid stuff. It's just Hagrid."

Sel smirked as she noticed Hagrid and her friends got along great. After some tea and 'rock' cakes. Sel and her friends headed back to the castle. And all the way there all she could think about was her detention. Tonight was going to be...interesting.

The trio stopped at the Great Hall doors. "Well, I guess we'll see each other latter." Blaise said.

"Yeah." Draco looked reluctant.

Sel knew how he felt.

"Don't let any of those Gryffindors pick on you, Sel." Blaise said sternly.

"And you don't let Mimi or anyone else give you any grieve." Sel said.

Draco smirked and gave her a high five. "See you later Sel."

"You too."

The trio then went their separate ways. Each wondering how their houses where going to react to their friendship, which had somehow gotten stronger within the time span of the day.


	4. Friends, Enemies, and Trust

**Friends, Enemies, and Trust**

Sel slowly approached the Gryffindor table, 'Don't take any grief, Sel.' Selene said to herself.

Neville Longbottom looked up and moved to make room for Sel. "You can sit here, Selene."

Smiling slightly, "Thanks Neville," Selene sat down and ate her dinner in silence. Manny of her fellow Gryffindors were staring at her in shock and...distrust?

One boy stood and approached Sel with a look of total hate in his eyes. "What are you playing at, Potter?" the boy demanded. His dark hair and eyes giving him an intimidating demeanor.

"Go away, Zacharias." Ron Weasley said while glaring at his food. Obviously Ron was afraid of the boy.

Zacharias glared at Ron, "Or else what weasel?"

Ron stayed silent.

Smirking Zacharias said. "That's what I thought. I'm a third year, so you had better show me some respect. Got it?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"I said, 'got it?'" Zacharias looked evil now.

Before Ron could say a word, Sel stood and said coldly. "Leave him alone. And the same goes for me. Sod off."

Zacharias blinked, as did everyone else. No one ever stood up to Zacharias Steel. Ever!

"What did you say to me?"

"I said 'Sod off.' Or are you deaf as well a stupid?" Sel didn't know where this daring or bravery came from, but she felt good.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No ma'am." Sel said as she sat down next to Neville and started eating again.

Zacharias took a deep breath and smiled. "No ma'am. There is no problem. I was just introducing myself to the first years."

Professor Sprout didn't look convinced. Zacharias Steel, third year Gryffindor, was a known bully and even students in higher years avoided him. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Zacharias was a bad egg. Always was, always would be. He had proven that several times in his two years at Hogwarts.

"Go eat your dinner Mr. Steel." Without another word she headed toward the staff table.

Nodding, Zacharias turned and knelt down and whispered into Sel's ear. "You have just made a big enemy of me, Potter. This is my school, and Gryffindor is my house. You are to follow my rules or else." He squeezed Sel's shoulder and said quietly. "You had better stop being friends with those snakes, or I'll see to it that you don't have any friends in any house. Understood?"

Sel remained silent and nodded. Praying he'd let her go.

Smirking he released her and headed toward the third years.

"Wow." Neville said quietly. "No one has ever stood up to Steel before."

Ron nodded. "He's going to make you life hell now, you know?"

Sel nodded and stood. "I'll see you guys later."

Hermione Granger stood and handed Sel a piece of parchment. "This is the password, in case you forget."

"Thanks." Selene didn't even glance back at the hall; she just left and headed toward the dungeons, eager to get this night over with.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Severus looked up. 'She's here already?'

Clearing his throat he said calmly. "Enter."

Slowly the door opened. He immediately noticed Selene's nervousness. 'Good Lord, she's scared of me?'

"Close the door, Potter." he internally cursed himself when he saw that his tone of voice wasn't helping.

Standing, he proceeded to ready the potion ingredients. "You will be assisting me in making a calming draught for Madam Pomfrey, the schools healer."

Sel nodded.

"Come." His voice rang with impatience.

Sel flinched, unwillingly, and stood beside her Professor.

Sighing, 'I am really screwing this up!' Snape berated himself.

"I apologize P- Selene I didn't mean to snap. You could say I've had a trying day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Selene blinked. Did he just say he was sorry?

"It's-its ok, Professor."

Snape nodded and continued to chop some frog's legs. "Pass me the Unicorn hairs please; they're the silver ones in the small jar."

Sel gently took the jar and handed it to him.

"I see you know a valuable ingredient when you see it."

Sel shook her head. "Not really sir. I-I just didn't want to take any chances in messing up somehow."

Snape snorted. "I highly doubt you could, 'mess it up;' a Hufflepuff could do it."

Sel remained silent. No need to tell him that her family had always yelled and punished her for being clumsy.

"I see you made friends with two of my serpents." Snape said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Sel looked up. "Yes sir."

Snape noticed the look of nervousness and fear in her eyes.

"A word of advice, Selene; don't go making enemies of those more powerful than you. I know sometimes it can't be helped. But I think you could have avoided that Zacharias boy."

"You know about that?"

"Yes." Snape turned and eyed Sel for a moment. "Did he hurt you?"

Sel shook her head quickly, too quickly.

'Why am I lying to him?' Sel thought.

Snape didn't look convinced. "I'll take your word for this one Selene. But I should tell you; I can't help you if you don't let me."

Sel blinked. No one had ever wanted to help her before.

Trying to change the subject Sel said quietly. "You've been calling me Selene."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "So I have."

Selene gulped. "I thought you hated Gryffindors?"

"I do."

"But...I don't understand, sir." Selene felt small.

Severus sighed inwardly. 'She's so uncertain. She's not just shy like Lily was...there's more to this. I'll have to tred more carefully. But how can I gain her trust? Just a little so I can get to know her.' Severus knew what he would have to do. And as painful as it would be; for some unknown reason he felt a strong **need** to get to know Lily's daughter.

"I...I was friends with your mother, Selene." His voice had weakened.

Sel blinked. "Really? You knew her? Did you go to school with her?"

Snape blinked his eyes far away. "Yes. I went to school with her. We grew up together."

Selene smiled brightly. "Please Professor, can you tell me what she was like? No one has ever told me stories of when she was a little girl. Not even Bert and Mrs. Figg. Please, sir? Please?" Sel begged.

Snape blinked. Never heard stories of Lily? "Didn't you grow up with the Dursley's?"

Sel's reaction to the name was instantaneous. She flinched and backed away as if afraid to be struck.

"Selene?" Severus felt worry cloud his mind.

Sel only looked blankly at the wall. Fear in her eyes.

"Selene?" Severus slowly approached the frightened girl. But she only continued to stare blankly over his shoulder. A memory clinked in Severus's mind and he said softly. "Sel? Sel, can you hear me child?"

Sel blinked and looked into her teachers eyes. "Sorry, sometimes I black out like that. I'm sorry." She looked nervous. "Please don't send me away! I promise to stop blacking out. Please!"

Severus's heart lurched into his throat at the sound of Sel's voice. It was frightening to think that anyone could be that afraid of anything. Especially an eleven year old child.

Suddenly a memory came into his mind. A memory he had long sense locked away. A girl a little younger than Selene but looked exactly the same comforting a scrawny boy with a cut on his cheek who was sobbing in pain and fear.

It hurt him to think anyone could hurt a child, especially Lily's. Brave, beautiful, and kind Lily.

Someone had hurt her child and he at that moment vowed to find out whom. He'd be damned if Lily's child went through a hell anything like his own!

"I won't send you away child. I promise." Trying to not spook or make her feel any more fearful, he waved his wand and made the potion they had been working on vanish. "Would you like to sit down?"

Sel took several deep breaths and nodded.

Waving his wand again, two comfortable chairs appeared. As well as too cups of something hot.

"It's alright. It's just hot chocolate." Severus took a seat and waited patiently for Sel to feel comfortable enough to do the same. All the while he was thinking about how he was going to go about this. He had never really been good at giving comfort.

Sel slowly sat down. "Hot chocolate?"

Severus smirked slightly. "Yes, don't tell anyone this, please. But I am actually very fond of it. As well a coffee."

Selene smiled a little. "I have never had hot chocolate before."

Severus blinked.

Sel quickly ducked her head; had she said something wrong?

"Well then," Severus's voice was calm. "I think it's time you did." He pressed the warm mug into the child's hands.

Sel sniffed it and instantly calmed. Slowly she sipped it. "It's great!"

Severus's lips twitched. He never out right smiled. He smirked, yes, but never smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Selene."

"Sel."

"Pardon?"

"Sel, I like my name and all, but I'd rather be called Sel." Sel stopped. "Mrs. Figg said my mum used to call my Selly. I don't know if that's true." Sel looked at her mug.

Severus sighed. "Yes, Lily always liked nicknaming people. Even me."

Sel smirked. But she didn't dare ask what her mother had nicknamed the Professor.

"Very well, Sel." A strange warm feeling came over Severus.

The two remained silent for a long time. By the time Sel was done with her hot chocolate Severus had made his decision. He would not push Sel for information. Not until they're relationship was stronger and he technically had the right to ask. Not until he had Sel's trust.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, Professor."

"It is no problem Sel; just don't expect it every time you have detention with me." Severus smirked.

Sel smiled. "Ron was wrong, you're not mean."

Severus sighed. "Sel...I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone I was kind to you. I have a certain image I have to keep. Not because I want to, but because I have a certain role to play...against the Dark Lord. I can't give you any more information but I do need your word that you won't tell anyone. Do I have it?"

Sel nodded. "I promise Professor. I won't tell anyone." A thought then came to Selene. "Sir? Were you like a spy or something? I mean, do you also think Vol- I mean You-Know-Who is alive?"

Severus was silent for a moment. A sad look in his eyes. Guilt? Shame? "Yes, Sel. I was a spy during the last war. And in the event that the Dark Lord should ever return our side may need a spy. Do you understand now why I must ask for your silence?"

"Yes sir." Sel nodded.

Severus looked up at the clock. "It's nearly curfew. You had better go back to your tower. But know this Sel; you are welcome here. Just be sure no one knows." Severus cleared his throat. "Please understand Sel, if I say something hurtful or take points, it's only for my cover."

Sel nodded. "Ok, Professor. Thanks again for the hot chocolate." Slowly she stood and headed for the door. But then she stopped. "Professor? Do-do you suppose I could come back sometime and you could tell me some stuff about my mum? Please?" Sel pleaded.

Severus nodded. "I suppose. But don't come down on your own. Leave it to me. Don't be surprised if it happens sooner rather than later." Motioning for her to leave he said kindly. "Good night Selene."

Selene smiled and said. "Good night Professor."

Once the door was closed Severus sighed. "I'll protect your daughter Lily. I won't let her suffer the way I did. Or any other way if I can help it. I swear it!"

_**Selyne: **__Please review! I need any and all in put! Please and Thank You! :D _

_TBC_


	5. A New Friend for Sel

**A New Friend for Sel**

_Two weeks later:_

"Are you sure you're ok, Sel?" Draco asked for what had to be the tenth time. Blaise, whom had been silent through the entire conversation, looked up to hear his friend's answer.

"Draco, I'm fine. Zacharias only threatened," Sel began.

"And tried to hex you," Blaise snarled while glaring at the boy walking up ahead of them.

"Don't start anything Blaise." Sel said sternly.

"He's the one who started it." Draco nodded to Blaise's words and glared as well.

"All the same, don't go starting fights...or finishing any."

Draco smirked. "You know me too well, Sel."

Blaise not that easy to distract, "You'd think your house mates would at least help you out a little."

Sel sighed. "They're all afraid of him. From what I've heard about him; his family went to Durmstrang and taught him a lot of Dark magic before he came here. Oliver Wood say's he came to Hogwarts because his family was suspected of being involved with Voldemort. I guess they were trying to draw attention away from themselves."

"Fat lot of good it did them." Draco sneered. "My father say's Steel's father is just like his son. Can't stand it when someone else is better than him or things don't go his way."

"Look on the bright side; we have our first flying lesson now." Sel said trying to cheer her friends up.

"Yeah, this will be great. I can't believe it rained all last week though. That stunk." Draco agreed.

At that moment the trio was on the field.

Mimi Malfoy glared coldly at Sel and purposely stood next to her, "Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco and Blaise glared at the boys Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, whom Sel and her friends had nicknamed 'they goons.'

"Lovely day for flying isn't it?" Mimi sneered.

"Yes." Sel ignored all the looks she was getting. After two weeks of being at Hogwarts Sel had gotten used to the fact that a Gryffindor being friends with a Slytherin, never mind two, was against an unwritten law. But she didn't care, nor did Draco or Blaise.

"I almost feel sorry for you." Mimi said suddenly.

Sel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And why should you feel sorry for me?"

Mimi had an evil glint in her eyes. "Because you're going to look like a total loser compared to me." She raised her chin. "I've been flying since I was three years old. You don't stand a chance, Potter."

"Oh, please. And her I thought you were going to say something that was actually somewhat intelligent. I guess you really are as dumb as you look, even for a blond."

Everyone within ear shot laughed. While Mimi went pink with rage, "Watch your step Potter." Mimi then strutted away.

"Good one Sel." Dean Thomas said grinning.

"Thanks, Dean."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step onto the left side of your broom, place your right hands over the broom. And say up."

"UP!" Instantly the broom leapt into Sel's hand.

"Nice, Sel." Blaise said from down the other line across from her. He and Draco had been able to accomplish the task just as easily as their friend had.

Neville, on the other hand, was not.

"You have to want it a lot Neville. Think about it like this; you're_ telling_ the broom to come to you. You're in charge." Sel said softly so only Neville could hear, for she knew how shy the Gryffindor was.

Neville nodded. He took a deep breath and said in a surprisingly strong voice, "UP!" The broom was then in his hand.

"You did it Neville!" Sel said proudly.

"I did! Thanks Selene!"

"No problem Neville."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle again. "Five house points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow classmate."

The Gryffindors smiled.

Mimi clenched her fists together in rage. Pansy merely glared and muttered, "Bitch."

"Now, I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Lean forward slightly, and then touch back down, on my whistle; three, two, one."

Sel saw Pansy move her wand around for a second then quickly she slipped it inside her robes.

Suddenly Ron Weasley was lifted up into the air, "Bloody Hell!"

"Mr. Weasley, come back down this instant!"

"I can't!"

Sel and everyone else watched in horror as Ron flew up...up...and up!

"He's too high." Draco whispered.

"Duh!"Blaise said.

"Oh my god!" Hermione Granger shouted. "He fell off his broom!"

Ron was rapidly falling toward the earth.

Sel suddenly raised her hands and aimed them at the red haired boy. '_**STOP!**_'

Ron slammed to a stop; hovering only a couple of feet off the ground.

Swallowing Sel thought, ' _**Now, come down nice and easy!**_'

Slowly Ron was lowered by an invisible force to the ground.

"Miss Potter!"

Sel spun around and starred at Madam Hooch.

"Well, done! Forty house points to Gryffindor for saving a student. Mr. Weasley, are you hurt at all?"

Shakily Ron got to his feet. "N-no, ma'am. I-I'm fine."

Madam Hooch eyed Ron for a moment then nodded. "That's all for today. We'll continue this lesson Monday. Class dismissed."

Draco and Blaise ran over to Sel.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Draco asked.

"Because I didn't know I could. One minute I was watching Ron fall, the next I was thinking...no. I was directing my magic at him. I don't know how to explain it."

Someone coughed from behind her.

Ron Weasley stood awkwardly before the unlikely trio. "Um, Sel...I- Thanks for saving me."

Sel smiled kindly. "No problem Ron. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it didn't even hurt. You really did save my hide today."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Ok, seeing as we still have a half hour before potion class; how about we all go flying. Draco and I can show you how, Sel. No offense Ron, I just assumed you have flown before."

"Yeah, my brothers and I fly all the time." Ron blushed slightly. "You don't mind me flying with you?"

"Nah, the more the merrier."

Draco nodded. "Let's go!"

As it turned out Sel was a natural flyer and it wasn't long before the four students were playing tag, as well as just flying around.

Sel's last thought before landing her broom to head off to class with her friends was, 'I could just stay up here forever!'

**_Selyne Nightshade:_**_ Hope you like this chapter! Please please please review! Thank you. :)_


	6. Bonds Strengthened

**Bonds Strengthened**

"Your potions should be done by now. Label your potions and bring them to my desk." Snape turned and started writing the homework assignment on the board.

Sel smiled to herself. She knew she had brewed a perfect potion. And as a plus; Professor Snape hadn't made too many cruel remarks today.

As Sel moved to place her potion onto the Professors desk; Mimi shoved her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going; Gryffindork!"

The other Slytherins chuckled. While Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Sel just glared.

"Thank you, Miss Malfoy." Snape eyed Mimi in a way that told everyone, even one of his serpents, that he was not in the mood. "Now continue toward your dinner." He then turned toward Sel." Miss Potter, five points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class. And detention."

Sel blinked. 'That is **so **not fair!'

"But, sir,"

"Another five points for arguing with a teacher. Now get out of my classroom. All of you!"

No one needed to be told twice. Sel and everyone else quickly ran out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with Snape?" Ron asked the Slytherins.

Blaise shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe you can find out, Sel?"

"Me?" Sel turned and stared at her friends in shock, "Why me?"

"Well, you're going to be in detention with him...and he does like you. Don't you try and deny it." Draco added.

"I can't just..."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I just can't, I mean...for all I know it's me he's mad at to begin with."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Blaise asked.

"Because Sel's got Malfoy in trouble twice now," Ron said suddenly.

The three looked at the red head with raised eyebrows. "How in Merlin's name did you come up with that load of crap?" Draco asked.

Ron blushed. "It does make sense; Mimi Malfoy's actions reflect her house and her head of house. How do you think trying to off another student, a Gryffindor none the less, makes him look?"

"Oh for the love of God, Ron!" Sel threw her hands up in the air. "It was Pansy who hexed you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter! But I'd bet anything that it was Mimi's idea."

"So what," Blaise said. "That still doesn't explain your stupid theory."

"Why can't you guys see it?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore or at least McGonagall has obviously started something with Snape..."

"I think you'd be better off forgetting this here and now, Ronald Weasley." Selene said sternly. "I don't know what has Snape in such a foul mood. But I do know that if he finds out that you've been spouting off, you're as good as dead. Especially if it turns out you're wrong."

Draco snickered, while Blaise mouthed. '_When_ it turns out he's wrong. There's no_ if'_

"Ok, ok. I'll just shut up." Ron mumbled.

"Ooh, icklie Ronniekins is going to shut up." a voice said from behind them.

Two red haired third years stood leaning against the stone wall.

"Fred, George..." Ron's ears were bright pink.

"What do you two want now?" Blaise asked. He'd heard about how the Weasley twins loved to prank people, especially first year Slytherins. Or any first year really.

"Only to thank the pretty, young Gryffindor who not only stood up to the hag from hell," Fred began.

"Also known as Mimi Malfoy," George continued.

"But, who also stood up for our little baby brother against the biggest prat to walk the school, Zacharias Steel." Fred added.

"Plus! Save our wee brother from the claws of death!" George grinned.

Sel couldn't help it. She laughed. The faces the twins were making were just too funny.

"Laugh, little hero. But my honorable brother and I owe you one." Fred said seriously.

"No. You don't owe me anything." Sel shook her head.

George shook his head quickly. "Yes we do. So if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. Ever."

"Yeah, and to prove it, George and I will not Prank you, Ron...or your Slytherin buddies."

"They have names."

"Sorry, old habits, but, again if you need anything and it's in our power to get it or do it. Just ask."

Sel eyed the two boys. Well, this was unexpected. "Ok, thanks."

"No problem," Fred said grinning.

"Yep. Our pleasure. See ya later, Sel." The twins then headed toward the great hall for their dinner.

"That was weird." Blaise commented.

"Yeah. I didn't think they'd do or say anything." Draco added.

Ron shrugged. "They're good guys. But they just joke around a bit."

"A bit?" Sel broke into a fit of giggles. "Didn't you hear what they did to those Sixth year Ravenclaws, last week?"

Ron sighed. "No. I was too busy in detention with Filch because they broke a window and I was there."

Draco shook his head sadly. "I pity you, Ron. I really do."

Sel and Blaise chuckled. "Let's get inside before the twins eat all the dessert."

"Oh, please." Blaise laughed. "Ron would kill them if they so much as _thought_ about doing that."

"I would not!" Ron denied.

"Sure." Draco said smirking.

"Leave him alone guys." Sel laughed.

"Ok, Sel." Blaise had an evil glint in his eyes. "Your right Ron, Sel would beat you too it."

Sel laughed and jokingly punched her friend. "Oh, shut up!"

Ron smirked, Draco laughed.

"Nice, Blaise." Ron cheered.

Sel turned slowly toward her red haired friend. "Are you three ganging up on me?"

Smiling broadly Ron looked over to Draco who nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Draco?" Sel slowly approached her friends. A slow smile appearing onto her face.

"Why yes, I believe I am." Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're out numbered."

"That may be, but I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, my friend. Or have you all forgotten that?"

Blaise started walking toward the outside door. "You know I was always on your side Sel."

"Oh, really?" Sel's eyes were bright with mirth.

Draco laughed a little. "You know I was just fooling, right Sel?"

Ron didn't even bother speaking; he sprang out the door with Blaise and Draco hot on his heels.

"I'll get you!" Sel laughed.

"No you won't." Draco cheekily shouted over his shoulder.

Sel raised her wand and shouted, "**Rictusempra**!"

Blaise was the first to fall down laughing. "No...Fair...Sel!"

Sel smirked as Ron and Draco tried to hide behind a tree. "Rictusempra! Rictusempra!"

Both Ron and Draco collapsed and couldn't stop laughing. "That...Wasn't... Fair...Sel!" Ron laughed uncontrollably.

Draco was pink, "Slytherin!"

Sel laughed and bowed. "Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Sel waved her wand removing the spell. "What have we learned from this, gentlemen?"

Ron swore as he tried to catch his breath. Blaise closed his eyes and panted. Draco wiped away his tears as he too tried to catch his breath.

"I'm waiting."

The three boys said together, "Never insult you!"

"Good boys."

The four students burst into another round of laughter as Sel was tackled by the boys. After a few minutes of rolling around in the grass they all sat quietly and watched the sun set.

"We should probably head in." Draco said after a few minutes of silence. It had gotten dark quickly.

"I was about to suggest that very thought, Mr. Malfoy," a cold voice said from behind them.

Professor Severus Snape stood behind them, arms crossed, and looking mean.

"Professor..." Blaise began.

"Silence!" Snape eyed the students. "I suggest you all get to your common rooms. Miss Potter, you'll come with me. Now."

The boys looked sympathetically at Selene. Ron even mouthed 'Sorry.'

Sel watched sadly as her friends walked away from her and the Potions Professor, who simply said, "Follow me." And then he led her toward his office, robes billowing behind him.

"Sit."

Sel sat. Why was he so mad? She hadn't even done anything.

The potions professor sat in front of her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you during class, I wouldn't do it if I didn't have too."

Sel blinked, "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Not at you, no. I was having a bad day, so I used my anger for the act. I apologize if I upset you." Snape did look worn out.

"It's ok, sir." Sel offered.

"Thank you, Sel." He sat up strait and eyed Sel now. "I do, however, have a problem with you and your friends being outside at night. You know that is not allowed."

"We didn't realize it had gotten so late, sir." Sel defended.

"You didn't notice it was dark?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Not convinced.

"We were fooling around and then we just watched the sunset. We weren't trying to get into trouble sir. Time just got away from us." Sel sighed. "It won't happen again."

"It'd better not. Do you even realize how close you all were to the Forbidden Forest?" Snape demanded suddenly getting angry. "Do you even realize the danger you had put yourselves in?"

Sel flinched. Why was he so angry? They weren't in any danger, were they? She wasn't sure about whether they had been in danger or not. But what she did know was that she didn't like Professor Snape being angry with her.

Severus stopped yelling at the sight of Selene flinching and the hurt, and fear in her eyes. Lily's eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child." He said softly.

"I-I know sir. I-I just don't like yelling, or making you mad." Sel looked pleadingly at her professor. "I'm sorry I made you mad, sir. I promise not to go out at night again!"

Severus's heart leapt into his throat at the sound of fear in her voice. He also noticed that she was trembling slightly. His mind made up, he stood and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hands on the arms of her chair, and said softly but firmly. "I believe you Selene. And I hope you remember what I'm saying to you now; the forest is dangerous. Especially at night. What if something or someone had come out and hurt you and the boys?"

Sel's trembling seemed to increase now.

Severus looked directly into her eyes and said gently. "I do not say this to frighten you, Sel. But to make sure you know this, and will not do it again. I don't want you to get hurt." There, he'd said it. Severus just hoped he'd gotten through to the girl.

"As for yelling and making me mad," Severus began. "I was only mad because I was worried about you."

At this Sel's eyes widened. "You were worried about me?" No one had ever worried about her before.

Severus looked embarrassed. "Yes. Very much so. I, unlike you, do know what is in that forest. And I will not allow you to get hurt if I can help it."

Sel's eyes were the size of saucers now.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Sel had thrown herself at the Professor.

Severus stiffened for a moment, not used to physical contact like this. But then he slowly brought his arms around the child and returned the embrace.

"Thank you." Sel whispered. "No one has ever cared...or worried about me before. Thank you, sir!"

Severus smirked slightly. 'Is this what it feels like to care about someone? Like...?' Abruptly he cut the thought away, but stored it away for later.

"You're welcome, Sel."

They stayed like that for a few more moments. Then Sel slowly pulled away.

"Sorry, sir." Sel began.

"Severus."

"Huh?"

"My name is Severus. Though only when we are alone."

Sel smiled slightly. "Ok, S-Severus." Trying it out.

Severus smirked. "You don't need to apologize, Sel." Looking at his clock he sighed. "How about you and I continue this discussion tomorrow? We'll say I gave you another detention along with this one."

"Alright, Severus. Thank you for everything."

"You don't need to thank me Sel. Now off to bed with you. I'll see you in my office tomorrow at 10:00 am."

Sel nodded and left the office.

Severus sighed and thought sadly. '_She's so much like you Lily. She deserves so much more than life has given her. But then again_," a single tear glistened in his eye, but did not fall. _'So did you_."

As Sel lay there in her nice warm bed, a single thought rang through her head. _'Is that what it's like to have a father_?' Smiling Sel feel asleep.

But not a peaceful one.

_SLPYO*******_

_**Selyne Nightshade**: Please please review! And a BIG Thank You to everyone who did. I'm glad some of you are enjoying it and i hope you continue to. _


	7. Dreams, Talks, and the Darkness

**Dreams, Talks, and the Darkness**

_The __**darkness**__ was getting closer. Sel continued to run through the forest. Some__**one**__ of some__**thing**__ was after her!_

_Sel could hear the creature's panting as it chased her further into the forest._

_**Darkness continued to surround her, getting closer. As did...it!**_

_A huge shadowy creature on four legs stalked closer and closer to its prey...to Sel!_

_Sel tripped and fell head first onto the cold, hard forest floor. She could hear the creature growling behind her. Suddenly the very air she breathed was like a poison. Everything around her was absorbed by the __**darkness**__. _

_"Hello, Selene Potter." a cold voice whispered in the wind. Surrounding her. "How do you like my little pet so far?"_

_Sel trembled. The voice was deadly, even while it was so quiet. The growling was getting louder._

_"My pet won't hurt you till I tell it to." the voice laughed._

_'Wake up! Wake up, Sel!' Sel kept shouting to herself in her mind._

_The voice laughed again, "Foolish child. You are mine. No one can save you now." _

_Sel spun onto her back; a tall cloaked figure stood off to the side. "Goodbye, Selene. My servant and my pet will see to it we meet again." A giant wolf like dog with glowing green eyes sprang at her. His teeth sharp and ready to rip her to shreds..._

"Selene!" Hermione Granger's voice broke through.

Sel's eyes flew open.

"Are you alright, Sel?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. It-it was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

Hermione nodded slowly, "If you're sure."

"I am." Sel did like Hermione, even though she could be a know-it-all like everyone else called her. But they weren't close enough for Sel to confide in her about her nightmares.

Hermione had tried to become friends with Ron Weasley but he and the other Gryffindors had made fun of her for being smart. Sel of course had told them all off for it, and since then there had been some kind of... acceptance between them. Hermione was made fun of because she was a muggle-born and was smart. Sel was bullied for being friends with Slytherins.

In a strange sort of way they were the same.

Hermione sat back on her bed. "You slept in. If you want to make it to Professor Snape's on time you'd better be going"

Sel jumped out of her bed. "How the heck did I sleep in that much? I've never slept in like that before." Sel grabbed a pair of her cousin's jeans and a T-shirt.

"You haven't been sleeping well." Hermione answered honestly. "You mumble and moan in your sleep most nights."

"R-Really?" Sel didn't want to think of what Hermione and the other girls must have heard, while she begged her Uncle to stop in her sleep. Or when she screamed for help when the **darkness **came after her. His cloaked master laughing all the while.

"Yes, don't worry though. I would have woken you up if you had started talking actual words or it looked like it was really bad." Hermione said kindly.

Sel turned away from her roommate to hide her relief. Though her nightmares had been horrible, she'd somehow managed to hide it from the other girls. 'Thank you, God! Or thank you Merlin, or whomever!'

"I'll see you later Hermione; could you tell Ron to tell the guys I'm most likely going to get stuck in detention for a while?"

"Sure." Hermione opened a book on Transfiguration.

"Thanks." Sel grabbed her back pack and headed down toward the dungeons, where Severus was most likely waiting for her.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Severus looked up from his work and said calmly, "Enter."

Sel opened the door and headed toward her professor. "I'm sorry I'm late sir..."

"If I wanted to hear your excuses I'd have asked, Potter." Snape snapped while motioning with his eyes to close the door.

"Now sit down and start scrubbing those cauldrons, before I take points."

Sel made a point to slam her bag onto her desk, as Severus made sure the door was completely shut. He then placed several protective spells onto it just to be on the safe side.

"Now we may speak freely. I don't doubt that young Miss Malfoy was eavesdropping." Severus sat across from Sel. "You were going to explain why you were late."

Sel blushed. "I-I haven't been sleeping well lately and I guess I was kind of tired."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You guess? Sel, why didn't you tell me you were having sleeping problems?"

Sel shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

Severus sighed. "Well...Would you like to talk about it? That sometimes helps."

Sel shook her head, but inside she wondered if Severus really could help.

"Very well," Severus looked sad.

Sel hated the thought of making her newfound friend sad. So she quickly made up her mind. She wouldn't tell him about Uncle Vernon, but she could tell him about the **darkness**.

"It's usually about... I mean." Sel bowed her head and tried to start at the beginning.

"At first, I'm just walking around the school. I know someone's following me, so I start to run. But then everything is gone...there's nothing! It's like I'm hovering in this big black hole. There's nothing but darkness and space around and under me. After that I'm in a Dark Forest. And then this _huge _**thing**, I think it's a wolf or something, is chasing me! And its eyes are glowing green. For a long time I'm just running away from it...and the **Darkness**. Suddenly I reach this clearing, and I fall." Sel took another deep breath. "That's when _he_ comes."

"Who?" Severus's eyes were locked with hers.

Sel felt as if someone was in her mind. She didn't like that feeling. Quickly she blinks and looks down, "The Dark Man. I don't know who he is. But he calls the creature his pet, and he knows my name. He always say's that his servant and his pet will see to it that we meet again." Sel looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "I usually wake up after that. Sometimes the Darkness does get me; sometimes it's the...thing." Suddenly Sel remembers. "My scar hurt a lot when I have that kind of nightmare. Do you know why Professor?"

For a long moment Severus just stares at Sel.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" He finally asks.

"Since the opening feast, why?"

Severus leans back in his chair and traces his lips with his forefinger. "I-I believe you should tell me if you have these dreams again. Especially if they change or your scar hurts more than usual, alright Sel?"

"Yes, sir." Sel didn't understand why though.

Severus stood and opened one of his cabinets. "This potion is called Dreamless Sleep. You can't take it a lot because it has addicting ingredients. But I think it would be safe to take it tonight and then again on Monday. But that's it."

Sel took the vial and stared at the light blue liquid. "So I won't have any dreams?"

"Yes."

Sel looked up at Severus. Why was he being so kind to her? Wasn't she the burden? The freak?

Severus saw the confusion and...pain? in Selene's eyes. Why did this girl puzzle him so? And why was she always confused and in pain when he said or did something to help or comfort her?

Sel was the first to recover her mind. "Thank you, sir. I mean, Severus. I know you didn't have to give me this..."

"Selene, I **want** to help you. You never have to thank me for that. And if you ever have a nightmare that you want to talk about my door is always open to you. And you can talk to me about anything else as well. Not just your nightmares." Severus's lips twitched the way they always do when he was smiling.

Sel smiled back. She desperately wanted to throw her arms around him the way she had the night before. But a little voice inside her head told her that Severus wouldn't appreciate that. But that didn't stop the longing.

"I'll remember that, Severus."

Severus smirked when she said his name. "So, I hear you and your friends flew around the school during your free period."

Sel instantly blushed. "I didn't break any rules did I, sir?"

"No." Severus laughed slightly. "You didn't break any rules. I was just wondering if you enjoyed it."

Sel's eyes twinkled brightly. "Yes! Flying is awesome! I love it."

Severus chuckled at the girl's obvious joy.

"Your parents enjoyed flying as well." Severus's eyes went dark slightly. "Y-your father used to play Quidditch. He was...quite good."

"Really?" Sel asked.

"Yes." Severus looked like he was going to continue when Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the school.

"**All students are to report to their dormitories immediately! Teacher's report the third floor corridor IMMEDIATELY!**"

Severus didn't waste any time in rushing Sel into the corridor. "Down the hall there is a portrait of a wizard with a serpent on his arm. The password is Salazar. Those are my rooms. Stay there till Minerva, myself, or Albus come and get you. Do not by any means leave these rooms!" Severus looked directly into Selene's eyes as he said these last words.

"I-I won't sir. But..."

"Selene, if I can tell you anything, I will. Now please stay here. You'll be safe." Severus patted Selene's shoulder. And took off down the hall heading toward the third floor.

All of the teacher's stared at the body. If one could call it that.

Little Flitwick squeaked fearfully. "W-what could have done this, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore stared down at the corpse. "I do not know, Filius. But we must find out before it strikes again."

Severus didn't need to look up to know everyone was nodding. No. He had eyes only for the man he had been secretly spying on for over three months now.

For the former Professor Quirell's dead body.

SLP*******

**Author's Note**: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has added this story to their favorites. I can't tell you how happy that makes me! So I give everyone a cookie! LOL :) Anyway i hope this chapter was worth the wait and i promise you won't have to wait as long for the next. _


	8. Halloween and Trolls

**Halloween and Trolls**

Sel paced around Severus's sitting room, waiting anxiously for someone to come and tell her what was going on.

"Don't worry, child." Salazar Slytherin said kindly. "Severus will tell you everything he can when he returns."

Sel glanced up at the portrait. "But what if he can't tell me?"

"Then that's that." Salazar shrugged.

Selene sighed. Suddenly she felt dizzy, "Sir?" Sel grabbed the edge of the table to try and steady herself.

"Miss? Are you alright? Miss?"

Selene fell forward and hit her head on the table. Everything went black.

_Selene was standing in a dark corridor; three dark shadows stood a little ways ahead._

"_Our master is most displeased with you, Quirrel. So much so that he has asked his __**most loyal servant**__ to dispose of you." The cloaked figure laughed coldly. _

"_You-you can't do this, A-" _

"_**SILENCE**__!" _

_The darkness growled at the DADA teacher._

"_I have nothing further to say to you, Quirrel. I'd say you'd be missed; but I'd be lying."_

_With a snap of her fingers the darkness consumed Quirrel. His screams ear piercingly loud. Selene fell to her knees! NO! NO! NO! This cannot be happening! _

_The Witch laughed throwing her hood back. Selene's heart stopped. She…it…the Witch was…HER!_

_Selene found herself staring at a colder, much more beautiful, and older version of herself. But it couldn't be? Her mother was dead! Who was this woman?_

_NO! Oh God please, no! Selene shivered as the woman suddenly locked eyes with her. "Hello, Selene. I'm looking forward to finally meeting you." Her smile was wide and cold._

"_Now sleep."_

"NO!" Sel's eyes flew open, tears streaming down her cheeks. Black eyes met green.

"Sel!" Severus's face was full of worry. "Take deep breaths. It's alright. It's alright."

Tears continued to flow unchecked down Sel's face as she sobbed. "He's d- dead! Professor Quirrell's dead. T-the Darkness killed him!"

"Selene! It's alright; everything is going to be ok. I promise everything will be alright." Without a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around the small child and rocked her, whispering words of comfort. And after what could have been hours, or merely minutes Selene had fallen asleep in the arms of the Potions Master.

Severus stared down at Sel's sleeping face. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. "I don't understand how anyone could even think of hurting you, little angel." Severus whispered. He then shook his head. He was getting soft! Had he really just called Lily's daughter, the little girl who was quickly slithering her way into his icy heart, little angel?

Severus sighed and lifted her up. Selene gripped his robes, moaning in distress. Smirking slightly Severus whispered softly. "I'm right here, little one."

Selene relaxed in his arms but kept her strong grip.

Laughing, Severus sat down on his sofa. 'What am I going to do with you, child?' he thought.

As Selene slept Severus worried and pondered over everything he had learned. Selene was having nightmares. Somehow Sel knew about Quirrell. But what was this **Darkness** that Selene kept mentioning? And why was she so afraid of it? Wait! If Selene knew Quirrell was dead, perhaps she'd know who or exactly what had killed him. Other than this…Darkness.

"Severus." Albus' head appeared in the fire.

"Headmaster," Severus's sneer dared the old coot to laugh.

Albus' eyes twinkled slightly. "I see that young Selene is in good hands. May I come through?"

"You may, Albus." Severus sighed.

Albus Dumbledore stepped through and approached them quietly. "Is she well?"

"Tired; as well as frightened, she knew Quirrell was dead, Albus."

"Did she? How; did she say?"

"No." Severus sighed and looked down into the small child's face. "I don't know what to do Albus? She reminds me so much of her. But I can't forget that she is also **his**."

Dumbledore sat down across from his young friend. "Severus, I do believe you should put your past behind you. Not just for your sake but for Selene's as well. I have seen how she is starting to matter to you."

"How," Snape demanded.

Dumbledore laughed sadly. "You act differently when she's around or when her name is mentioned. You also have this expression on your face. If I didn't know any better Severus, I'd say you were a very protective father watching his daughter sleep after a horrible nightmare."

Severus stiffened. Was he that obvious? He was putting Selene in danger….

"Severus, don't you dare think of leaving this child to protect her. I have looked into your suspicions…I believe you are correct. The Dursley's have been hurting her. I have no proof yet. But I believe the signs are there. One must only look."

Severus barred his teeth, 'How dare someone hurt Lily's child….Selene. Oh damn! He was so confused.

"Severus," Albus said sadly. "She needs you, whether you see it or not."

Severus stared down at the small child in his arms. Did she need him? And could he give her the help she needed?

"I have a meeting with an old acquaintance who was interested in having the DADA job. Perhaps now would be a good time to bring Selene to her common room?"

Severus stood and summoned his house elf, Fiona. "Please bring Selene back to her room. Don't wake her, or let any of her dorm mates know she was with me other than for her detention." Severus pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a message.

_Selene, _

_I had to send you back to your dorm before anyone could notice your absence. If anyone asks where you were, tell them I made you stay in the dungeons when all the staff went to check on the third corridor. __**Do not **__tell anyone about Quirrell! I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Please be careful. Whoever or whatever killed him is still around here somewhere. Don't ever go anywhere alone. Stay in groups. _

_Sincerely,_

_SS_

Once he was satisfied Severus handed Fiona the note. "Give this to Selene once she awakens."Fiona nodded and 'popped' away with Selene.

Selene read Severus' note and sighed. '_How can I not remember something so important…so terrifying?_' she thought to herself as she searched her mind for the woman's face. That was the only thing she couldn't remember! How? Completely angry with herself she vowed then and there to keep her friends safe and to keep her eyes open for the Darkness and the Witch.

_Three weeks later_

It was Halloween. Sel hated Halloween. Luckily her friends didn't press the matter.

"Look on the bright side." Ron tried to comfort her. "Tomorrow's your first Quidditch match."

"Whoopee." Sel said tiredly. True she was excited a little about the game. But she was also nervous.

Zacharias Steel had spelled the school's bludgers to try and knock her off her broom while she and her friends had been flying. Professor McGonagall, who had been heading toward the headmaster's office at the time, had witnessed Selene nose dive and escape. But not before she had caught the rubber ball Ron had been throwing around.

Selene Lily Potter was now officially the Gryffindor seeker!

Much to Severus's displeasure; 'Quidditch is a very dangerous sport!' he'd said when Sel had given him the news. Sel, even now, felt slightly hurt that Severus hadn't proud or happy about her place on the team. But that was that. What hurt the most though was the fact that she hadn't had a chance to speak to Severus since that night. He'd ignored her. Why? If it was because of Quidditch she'd gladly give it up to have her friend back. No questions asked. But what if Severus didn't want to be her friend anymore?

That thought alone clogged Selene's throat with pain.

"Sel, are you alright?" Draco asked as they headed toward the great hall, for the feast.

"Yeah," Sel lied.

Blaise and the two other boys simply stared at her. They knew something was wrong. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"A little. But I'm fine, really."

Suddenly a ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, appeared into the great hall.

"**TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGOEN! TROLL!**"

The hall was silent.

One sec, two sec…

Screams!

Everyone leapt to their feet and screamed. Ghosts flew around the ceiling scream bloody murder.

Dumbledore stood, "**Silence**!" Everyone went silent. "Students will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons, now."

Sel ran over to Ron and pulled him slightly to the side. "Neville said Hermione's in the girl's bathroom. Malfoy and Pansy ganged up on her in the library."

Ron paled. "The troll…"

"I know."

"What are you guys doing?" Draco demanded as he and Blaise were passing them.

"We have to warn Hermione." Sel said sternly.

"But Sel…" Blaise began.

"The teachers are already gone. We have to get Hermione and ourselves to safety." Sel said turning around and running down the hall.

"Sel, Sel, wait up!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, mate. We're coming too!" Blaise and Ron added.

Sel smirked slightly. "Thanks guys."

The friends turned a corner and stopped abruptly. "No."

There in front of them was a huge troll stomping his way into the girls bathroom.

"Come on! We need to move!" Ron whispered harshly.

Sel didn't even wait to come up with a plan. She just ran headfirst into the danger zone.

Hermione stood stock still and white as a ghost.

"Hermione move!" Ron shouted.

Draco, Sel, and Blaise aimed their wands at the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Blaise snarled while throwing a large piece of wood at the troll's head. Big mistake!

"Blaise, look out!" Sel shouted, while dodging the troll's club.

"Help!" Hermione begged as the ceiling started to collapse.

Sel ran forward and grabbed a hold of the club. The troll lifted her up into the air; he'd grabbed her by the foot. He was just swinging his club to smash her brains out when Sel's mind screeched. '_**Freeze!**_' she thought the word with every ounce of her being.

Suddenly the troll did just that, literally! Icicles appeared everywhere and the troll turned blue. His club inches from her face.

"Bloody hell, Sel!" Ron shouted.

Draco and Blaise stared at her in awe and shock.

"Is- is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"No, just frozen." Sel answered as she tried to get down. She was starting to get dizzy with all her blood rushing to her head. "Could someone help me down please?"

Draco laughed as he went over to her. "Hey Granger, know any heating charms by any chance?"

Hermione nodded approaching Selene.

"Don't worry Sel; I'll have you down in a second."

"**What on earth is going on here!**" a very angry Potions master demanded.

"Pr- Professor Snape!" Hermione paled.

At that moment Professor McGonagall and a woman none of them had seen before entered. "Explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall stuttered.

The boys quickly started talking all at once.

The unfamiliar woman held up her hand. "Before anyone say's anything shouldn't we help Miss Potter down?"

Sel silently thanked her.

"Yes, yes quite right. I'm sorry Potter." Professor McGonagall made to retrieve her wand but the lady beat her to it.

With a swish of her wand Sel found herself sitting on the wet floor. "Thank you, Miss?"

Smiling warmly she laughed. She was a very beautiful woman with long curly auburn hair. Her eyes where mossy green, her lips bright red. It was like looking at a bright light. "I'm Zinerva Alimond, the new DADA teacher."

"Enough of this," Snape snarled angrily. "We are getting off topic." He turned his glare onto Selene. "What were you foolish children thinking? You were told to go to your dormitories!"

"But sir…" Sel began. Not liking that he was yelling, especially that he was yelling only at her.

"No excuses! You foolish, idiotic,"

"Severus that's enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "I agree that what they did was foolish. But there's no need to _frighten_ the child. Especially seeing as she's not the only culprit!"

At this Snape went silent. Sel could have sworn she saw a flash of…regret? In the potion teacher's eyes. But she doubted it. A lot.

Professor Alimond stepped forward and spoke gently but sternly to Sel. "Can you explain why you and your friends disobeyed a direct order?"

Sel nodded. "I was on my way to do as Professor Dumbledore said when I heard Neville telling Padme that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom. The teachers were already gone so I decided to warn Hermione about the troll."

"And your friends followed?"

"Yes ma'am. And a good thing they did." Sel hoped they could tell how much she appreciated their loyalty.

The DADA teacher nodded. "I think points are in order. 5 points each."

Sel and her friends smiled.

"Oh, and good work on the freeze charm, who did it?" Alimond asked.

Draco smirked and pointed to Selene.

Alimond winked and said again. "Great work."

McGonagall sighed. "All of you to your dorms. Now."

Quickly they ran to obey.

"Ten house points to Slytherin!" Blaise shouted happily.

"And ten points to Gryffindor!" Ron beamed.

Hermione swallowed and stared teary eyed at the four students that had saved her life. "Thanks for saving me guys…I-I'd probably be dead if you hadn't…"

Blaise smirked and swung an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "That's what friends do."

Sel smiled.

"Potter,"

Oh shit!

Sel slowly turned to face her potions teacher. "Yes sir?"

Snape eyed her for a moment then said gruffly. "Follow me." Abruptly he turned and headed toward his office. Feeling dread inside, she sighed and followed. Leaving her friends behind feeling sorry for her.


	9. A Goddess's Warning

**Goddess's Warning**

*******_SLPYO_*******

Selene stood very still and eyed the cold stone floor, waiting for Snape to say something.

She heard a strange sort of coughing sound. But before she knew what had happened, Severus wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace, "You foolish, foolish, foolish child! Do have any idea how worried I was. When I saw the blood and then YOU in that creatures grip," Selene hadn't thought it possible for Severus' grip to get tighter.

"Sev, I- I can't breathe!" Sel gasped.

Severus loosened his grip. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking girl? Do you realize what could have happened? You could have died!"

Tears started to fill Sel's eyes. _What's going on? Does he care, or not?_

As if sensing her distress, his features softened. "What's wrong Selene?"

"I-I don't understand…" unable to hold back her pent up tears. Selene sobbed.

Completely confused, Severus hugged her tightly and conjured a rocking chair. Sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, "Oh Selene. Shh, shh, it's alright. Everything is alright." Slowly he rocked her. Trying to both calm the foolish little girl, who had somehow claimed his heart just as her mother had, and his own emotions.

Sel continued to sob and hiccup. "I-I thought you-you didn't l-like me anymore!"

Severus stiffened. "What?"

Sel cried harder. All her pent up emotions and confusion coming abruptly to the surface. "Y-you were m-mad at m-me for becoming the G-Gryffindor Seeker! I-I-I don't want you to be mad! I don't want you to hate me! I'll give up the spot. Please, please, please don't hate me!" Sel begged as her tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrolled.

So that was what had upset the girl. Severus couldn't help feeling quite guilty now. Selene's safety hadn't been the only reason he hadn't wanted her to play Quidditch. James, bloody, Potter had also been a seeker for Gryffindor. And Severus couldn't help wanting to pull Selene away from all things to do with Potter. And look what his petty jealousy, and hate had gotten him. He'd hurt Selene. And for that he'd never forgive himself.

"Oh, Sel. I don't hate you. I'm sorry I made you think I had." The remorse was easily heard in his voice.

Sel took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. "Y-you don't?"

Severus held her tightly. "No." he said firmly.

Sel gripped her professor tightly as well and cried again, this time in relief. "Thank you! Thank you, Severus."

"You never have to thank me, Selene." Severus inwardly cursed. He was such an idiot!

Selene sniffled.

Severus continued to slowly rock the weeping child. Though he'd never admit it; comforting Sel felt…natural. And it made him feel warm and… content inside to know that he could help Sel.

"Sel…I cannot say how sorry I am that you thought I didn't like you anymore. Perhaps I reacted too strongly to the news that you'd be playing for the house team. And for that I am sorry. But I want you to know that I do care about you, and I just want you to be safe." Severus sighed, knowing how weak his words had sounded. But talking, especially about feelings and apologies, wasn't easy for him.

Sel wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and sniffled. "I…I forgive you Sev. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Sel blushed and thought she might as well get the next part out of the way. "And I'm sorry I didn't do as Professor Dumbledore said. I…"

Severus held up his hand to silence her. "Selene, I understand why you did what you did. However, you need to understand it was **extremely **foolish and dangerous. You could have been killed. And so could have your friends. Did you even think about that?"

Sel blushed a deeper shade of red, "No."

"Now what," Severus asked wanting to get through to his young student.

Selene took a deep breath and said clearly; and in embarrassment. "No, sir, I didn't think."

Severus could tell Sel was embarrassed so he merely nodded and hugged her tight. "I don't yell or lecture you to embarrass or hurt you Selene. I do it so you learn from your errors and don't make them again."

A small smile crept onto Selene's face as she returned the embrace. "I know Sev."

Severus pulled his wand out and made two mugs of hot chocolate appeared. "Here, you look like you need this."

Selene took the mug gratefully. "Thanks Severus."

Severus nodded.

For another hour the two caught up on each other's lives. Selene told Severus about Zacharias Steel trying to get Sel kicked off the Quidditch team, and about how Draco had managed, surprisingly, to prank Fred and George Weasley.

After they'd both finished their coco Severus smiled slightly and sighed. "As much as I like having you here Sel, you need to go back to your dorm. Otherwise people will start thinking I killed you and started using your organs for ingredients."

Selene laughed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is something amusing Miss Potter?"

Sel laughed again from behind her hand, "Just the thought of you using me for ingredients. I know you wouldn't."

Severus looked away embarrassed. "Yes, well, no one else needs to know that."

Sel laughed again and walked with her favorite Professor to the Gryffindor common room.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch match of the season Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"** Lee Jordon's voice echoed across the field. Students and teachers cheered loudly.

Selene hovered in the air watching her teammates fly around. She couldn't believe she was playing _Quidditch_ and flying a _Nimbus 2000_! Professor McGonagall rocked!

"**It looks like Selene Potter is flying a Nimbus 2000! No f-in way!"**

Sel laughed. Leave it to Lee to make a big deal out of her flying a Nimbus. A little ways over she could see Fred laughing as well**. "And there off!"** Lee shouted

The players zoomed after the Quaffle. Sel speed off in another direction searching for the snitch.

"**Ten points to Gryffindor!**"

Sel smirked. 'Ha Draco! You **so** owe me a chocolate frog!'

Suddenly her broom jerked upwards, then sideways.

***** _SLPYO_

"Come on, Selene!" Hermione shouted, screeching right into Draco's ear.

Draco covered his ears and glared. "Merlin, Granger! Are you trying to make me lose my hearing?"

Blaise and Ron smirked at each other as they watched the match and listened to their friends bicker.

"**Ten points to Gryffindor!**"

"Damn." Hermione heard Draco mutter.

"Looks like you owe Sel a chocolate frog." Hermione said smirking.

Draco glared. "Shut up."

Hermione laughed and looked back up at Selene. Sel's broom jerked, "Oh, no!"

The friends all watched, horrified, as Sel's broom tried to buck her off!

Severus's features may have been neutral but inside he was panicked. Something was wrong with Sel's broomstick! And it was trying to buck her off!

Suddenly Sel was thrown from her broom and was holding on for dear life! She was going to fall!

'_Oh God, no! Please, please, please, please don't let her fall!' _

Severus started muttering a counter curse…but it wasn't working. Someone strong was doing this. Severus felt something deep inside break. No one was going to hurt Lily's child! No one! A bright white light shot out of him and blinded the stands. Suddenly someone fell on top of Severus. Zinerva Alimond!

"Alimond! Get off of me!"

Zinerva glared, "I would if that imbecile that shoved me would **move**!"

It was true. A woman in green robes was starring, horrified, at Selene. "Someone do something!"

Zinerva stood, as did Severus, and they all watched as Selene's broom made one final buck. Then it was still.

"Oh, thank God!" Hermione placed her hands over her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise said, never taking his eyes off of Selene as she pulled herself back onto the broom.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. Is Sel ok, do you think?"

Draco looked pale. His eyes firmly on Selene. "I hope so." His voice sounded dark.

The friends looked at one another. They all could tell that if Draco ever found out who'd tried to hurt Sel, that person would regret it. Dearly.

"Oh, thank Merlin." The woman sighed relieved.

Zinerva looked livid. "You should watch where you're going woman."

Severus, along with the other professor's there, were shocked by Zinerva's tone. None of them had heard the soft spoken, sweet woman sound so…cold.

The woman in green glared at Zinerva. "I didn't bump into you. But I am sorry you fell." The woman's eyes hardened. "Though you should learn some manners." Without another word the mysterious woman left.

Zinerva sneered and stomped off. Obviously angry.

Severus turned back to the match and kept his eyes on Selene. Praying she wouldn't do anything to give him another near heart attack.

What a false hope.

***_SLPYO_

Sel ran up to her friends and smiled brightly. "We won!"

Ron and Hermione smiled as well. "We know! Great job Sel!"

Draco and Blaise smiled too, though not aS broadly. "Good job, Sel."

Sel smirked and held her hand out. "Pay up. You owe me ten chocolate frogs."

"Ten?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Not only did Gryffindor get the first score, but we also won. So…"

Draco sighed dramatically. "I suppose it is the honorable thing to do."

Sel laughed. She was lucky to have such good friends.

Together they all headed to the lake to enjoy Draco's chocolate frogs.

"Someone attacked her Albus!" Severus paced the headmaster's office angrily.

"Now Severus, I'm sure we can figure this out. But I do need you to calm yourself, now."

With a loud 'humph' Severus sat in one of the chairs.

"Whose Alimond?" was his abrupt question.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You think Zinerva has something to do with this?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. But my instincts tell me she can be dangerous. Also I just don't trust her."

Dumbledore nodded. "You're right. Zinerva Alimond **can** be dangerous." Sighing he continued. "Zinerva Alimond is a very powerful witch. Seeing things is one of her many…talents. That's why she asked for the Defense job so soon after Professor Quirrell's death. She **Saw **it."

Severus blinked. "Who is Zinerva Alimond, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes saddened. "Let's just say she's an old acquaintance."

"Albus…does she…have a history with _him_?" Severus demanded.

"Voldemort? No, and I honestly doubt she would. Though I will be the first to admit she has her dark side." Dumbledore shook his head. "I really can't tell you much about her Severus. Her past is not a pleasant one. Much like your own. But what I can tell you is that she is a Nyxling."

"What!" Severus didn't believe it. "But…Albus, that…?"

"The Goddess chooses her children if and when she will. Nor you or I or anyone else. Zinerva bares the marks of Nyx. That is all there is too it."

Severus sighed. "I hope she's better than Quirrell was."

"Oh, she is." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Zinerva may seem soft and timid but I warn you now Severus, Zinerva Alimond can be deadly and cruel. Do not under estimate her."

Severus starred at the headmaster in confusion. Who'd under estimate a child of Nyx? Only a fool.

Sel had gone to bed early. For some strange reason she felt weary and weak. And she also felt as if someone were watching her. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

_Selene stood outside near the Black Lake. The moon was full and bright. _

"_Hello Selene." A woman said gently. _

_Selene eyed the woman in awe. She was beautiful! Her hair was as black as night. Her skin dark and her eyes were dark blue and sparkled like stars._

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_I am Nyx, the Goddess of Night and Magick. And you, Selene Lily Potter, are my Chosen Daughter. Just like your mother before you."_

_Selene's eyes widened. "My…my mother was… I don't understand."_

_Nyx laughed. Her laugh was beautiful just like her. "You are a Nyxling. A child of mine. It means I have adopted you in a fashion."_

"_You…you chose my mother too?"_

"_Yes. She was one of my most loved children. Her ability to forgive and love set her apart from all the rest. Just as you're ability to love and forgive sets you apart. You are very much like my Lioness." _

"_Lioness?"_

"_That was what I called your mother. Lily the Lioness. She always resembled a mother lioness. Even if she weren't a Gryffindor."_

_Sel felt warm inside. Her mother had been a Nyxling too._

_Nyx's warm smile turned sad. "But I am afraid our first meeting must be short daughter. I bring you a warning. Two of my chosen are among you. Though sadly one has chosen to leave me. And she will do you harm if given the chance. Do not give her that chance."_

_Selene felt fear engulf her._

"_Don't be afraid."_

"_How can you ask me not to be afraid? She's probably the one who made my broom act weird."_

"_She is. But you are not alone Selene. You have allies here. Where your foe doesn't."_

"_Except the __**Darkness**__." Sel wrapped her arms around herself._

_Nyx's smile saddened further. "Yes. My daughter has awakened one of my demons and enslaved him. Ohanzee is not truly an evil creature. He's just dark."_

_Selene blinked, "Dark? That thing __**killed**__ one of my Professors!"_

_Nyx's eyes hardened. "Indeed. But did you know that Ohanzee killed someone who was trying to kill you?"_

_Sel took a step back, "Quirrell?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sel swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."_

"_You are forgiven. But you should think before you speak. It can get you into trouble."_

"_You sound like Severus. Oops!"_

_Nyx laughed. "See? What did I just say? But do not worry child. I already knew about your Severus Snape. He is a good man. He'd have made a fine Son of Nyx. But… Never mind. We haven't much time left. My Other daughter has enslaved my Ohanzee. But I have sent one of my Althian Daughters to you. And though she cannot reveal herself to you. She will always be there to protect you. So do not be afraid." _

"_Althian Daughter?"_

"_Althia means Healer."_

"_Oh."_

_Nyx looked over her shoulder as if looking at something. "It is time for me to leave daughter."_

"_What? But there is so much I don't understand. Why me? Why have you chosen me? There is nothing special or…important about me."_

_Nyx laughed again "Nothing special or important about you? Daughter. You are very important and special. You were special to Lily and you are important to me. Just as you are important to everyone who cares for you. Never forget that Selena."_

"_Selena?"_

"_It means Moon. Do you mind if I name you?"_

"_N-no ma'am. I-I am honored." Selene bowed her head._

_Nyx smiled warmly and placed a gently hand on Sel's shoulder. "Do not be afraid my Daughter. I am always with you. Just as Lily is with you. But heed my warning. Danger is ever so close. Keep those you love near. Accept guidance from those you trust. And remember. Light doesn't always mean Good. Just as Dark doesn't always mean Evil." Nyx laughed softly. "My Ohanzee and your Severus are proof of that." _

_Sel felt warmth and love engulf her again. "Will I see you again?"_

_Nyx smiled as she faded away. "I'm always with you."_

**_Authors Note:_ **"hides behind a book shelf and peeks around" _I'm really really sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will somewhate make up for it? Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE! review! Thanks, Selyne Nightshade. :D_


	10. Nyx's Story

**Nyx's Story**

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Here's chapter ten! Sorry it has been so long; hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. LOL! I do have one last thing to say, though in the chapter certain gods/goddess's are mentioned I'm not 100% sure their real roles are the same as the ones I've given them so just keep that in mind. Thank you!_

Selene woke with a start. Her right arm was killing her! "Oh, man."

Hermione stirred from her own bed. "Sel, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Sel felt a stinging sensation go through her palm. Slowly she raised her hand up for inspection. What Selene saw on her palm and wrist made her eyes bug out; smack dab in the middle of her palm was a bluish silver crescent moon. And surrounding the moon was an exotic spiral that reminded her strongly of vines with thorns covering it. But the markings weren't just on her palm; they also traveled up her arm all the way up to her shoulder, "Her-Hermione?"

Hermione turned onto her side, "Yeah Sel?"

"Could, could you look at this please?"

"Look at what?" Hermione stood and approached Selene's bed.

"My arm - it,"

Hermione turned on the light and sat down beside her friend. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo on Sel's arm. "Selene! What happened?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and…" suddenly, like a splash of ice water had just hit her, Selene remembered the strange dream she'd had. Nyx! She was a Nyxling!

"Hermione, last night I had the strangest dream."

Hermione gently fingered the blue markings on Sel's arm. "What was your dream about?"

"A-a woman, she was so…exotic, and beautiful I can't even describe her. She called herself Nyx."

"Nyx," Hermione frowned and went deep into thought. "Nyx, as in the Roman Goddess of Night?"

Sel nodded, "Yeah, her. She said I was a Nyxling or something like that."

Hermione looked deep in thought. "I haven't heard anything about Nyxlings. I could try and find something in the library though."

"Please do. But don't tell the teachers, please." Sel half begged.

"Relax Sel, I won't tell a soul." Hermione frowned. "But maybe we should tell the others."

"Ok, we'll tell the boys. But no one else," Sel debated on whether or not she should tell Severus.

"I'll go down to the library now and start researching." Hermione said excitedly.

"You do that." Sel looked her friend in the eye though and said sincerely. "Thanks Herm."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No problem Sel. But maybe you should get some more sleep." Lifting up her back pack Hermione left the tower and headed toward the library.

Sel sighed, only just realizing how tired she was. 'Yes,' Sel thought to herself. 'Sleep.' Before Selene's head even hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Selene walked through the halls of Hogwarts slowly and silently. She was deep in thought. What was the strange tattoo on her arm for? Did it represent something specific? Hm…

As she continued to walk, her mind considered what Nyx had said about the Darkness….no Ohanzee. Ohanzee wasn't evil he was just _dark_. Sel shook her head, everything was just too confusing.

Suddenly Sel bumped into someone sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Oomph," A woman said.

Sel looked up and blushed. Sitting before her was a woman with shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I-I should have watched were I was going."

The woman laughed and shook her head as she started picking up her fallen boxes and papers. "No, no it was my fault. I should have watched were I was going and not carried so much shit. I mean, I was aware that students may be up and wondering around now. You didn't know I was here." She looked up and at seeing Sel's face she laughed again. "I apologize for swearing, you can blame my personality."

Sel laughed. She liked this woman.

Smiling the woman winked. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to not tell anyone of my slip up?"

"I won't tell."

"Thanks, kido." The woman dusted her hand on her robe and held it out. "I'm Omi."

Sel took the hand. "I'm Sel."

"Selene Potter?"

Sel blushed, "Yeah."

"Pleasure to meet you," Omi stood and sighed looking down at the mess they'd made. "I'm so damn clumsy, I should be declared handicapped."

"I bumped into you." Sel said.

"Maybe, maybe not; who knows?" Omi glanced at her. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me lug this stuff to Madam Pomfrey's?"

Sel smiled. "I'll help."

"Thank you." Omi looked relieved and very appreciative. Together the two started collecting the fallen items and headed toward the infirmary.

As they entered Madam Pomfrey laughed. "Let me guess Miss Potter; my dear friend Omi crashed into you."

Sel raised an eyebrow and laughed while Omi glared at her old friend. "It just so happens she bumped into to me, Poppy." She laughed at the glare Sel gave her. "Ok, ok _I_ bumped in _her_, happy?"

Poppy shook her head smiling broadly. "Omi, I'll never know what to do with you. You are always causing something."

Omi straitened up and attempted to say seriously. "I do not."

Sel laughed, she couldn't help it.

Omi and Poppy laughed as well. "Well," Poppy said. "I'd best get back to work. But it is wonderful to have you here Omi."

"It's great to be here, Poppy." Omi said smiling warmly at her friend.

Poppy nodded and headed back into her office.

"Excuse me, Omi. But how do you know Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh she was a friend of my mother's." Omi said as she opened one of her many boxes. "Also when I was studying to become a healer I was her apprentice."

Sel stiffened…_healer_? "You're a healer?"

Omi looked up and nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately I'm better at healing animals then people. But I can get by when I need to heal a human." Thinking her words over she added. "I guess you could call me a vet. That's what muggles call animal healers, right?"

"Yes." Sel eyed Omi and took in everything she could about the woman. As she had noticed before Omi had bright blue eyes and short red hair. But Omi was also a small petite woman with a certain…weariness about her. Perhaps that was why she had such a sense of humor and personality. To balance off the obvious sadness within her.

"If you have a question you could just ask, I promise I won't bite." Omi looked up from her work and eyed Sel as if she knew what the young girl was thinking.

"What is your full name?" Sel didn't really care she just needed something to say.

"Omi," Omi returned to taking some papers out."

"Omi," Sel was confused.

Omi sighed and stood. "I really can't tell you anything specific Sel. But what I can tell you is that a long time ago I gave up my birth name and took the name Omi. So that is my name."

Suddenly a loud meow was heard, and a large orange cat with dark orange and white stripes ran toward Omi.

"Zorba, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Omi lifted the large cat into her arms and crooned.

"What is that?"

Omi laughed. "That, believe it or not, is a cat. This is my familiar Zorba." She looked down at Zorba and gave him a kiss. "Zorba meet Selene, Selene meet Zorba."

Selene smiled slightly at the large creature. "It's a pleasure." she bowed slightly.

Zorba turned his head slightly and bowed it slowly.

"He's giving you permission to pet him."

Sel smirked and scratched behind his ears. He was so soft.

"Omi, if you don't mind my asking, how come you are at Hogwarts?"

"Hagrid found a heard of unicorns and he'd like me to help take care of them. I guess there's some creature that has been attacking them. So he'd like me to take a look at the ones who were just injured. And Dumbledore seems to think I can maybe find out what is attacking them." Omi looked over at Selene. "I don't think I need to tell you not to go near the forest."

Sel nodded. After the first time Severus had caught her near there she never intended to go near that forest again.

Omi sighed. "I suppose I'd better get started." She held out her hand and shook Sel's. "I was a pleasure to meet you Selene. And thank you for helping me."

"No problem Omi. Or is it Professor Omi?"

Omi laughed, "Me? A Professor; no I think not. See you soon, Selene." Still holding Zorba Omi turned and headed toward Pomfrey's office.

Sel watched and considered everything she had just learned. Had she just found one of Nyx's daughters? And if so which one was she? Shaking her head she left the Hospital Wing to go and search for her friends. It was time to tell them about Nyx.

Selene found her friends in the library talking to Hermione. Apparently she'd told them about her strange tattoo.

"Can I look at it Sel?" Ron asked sitting in front of her at the table.

Blaise and Draco looked pleadingly too. They also wanted to see the tattoo.

Sighing Sel rolled up her sleeve to reveal the exotic blue marks.

"Wow." Blaise whistled.

"Bloody hell," Ron's eyes widened in awe.

"How did you get it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Last night I just dreamed about Nyx and then this morning I woke up and had this." She indicated to the tattoo.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought.

Sel turned to Hermione. "Were you able to find anything?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't find anything." She picked up one of the many books scattered on the table. "Nyx is the goddess of night. And a Nyxling is the Goddess's chosen child etc. And I found absolutely nothing about the tattoo."

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up. "We could ask my mother! She's in Hogsmead today and will be visiting. She knows loads about mythology and what not. Maybe she knows something about Nyx."

Sel shrunk in her seat. "I don't want anyone to know about me being a Nyxling, Draco."

"We won't tell." Draco assured her.

Hermione reached out and squeezed Sel's hand. "We'll tell her I'm doing research on Nyx but I can't find anything."

Sel looked at her friends, all willing to help her.

"Ok. Let's do it."

The group stood waiting in the entrance hall when Narcissa Malfoy nee Black arrived.

"Hello, Mother." Draco said as he hugged her tightly.

"Hello my dragon." Narcissa smiled warmly. "And are these the charming friends you wrote about?"

"Yes, you already know Blaise."

"Hello, Mr. Zabini. How are you?"

"Well, ma'am, thank you." Blaise bowed slightly.

"Mother, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Narcissa nodded. "And this is Selene Potter."

Narcissa turned her eyes to Selene. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"You as well ma'am." the children said in unison.

Narcissa looked over to Draco. "So, care to enlighten me as to why you required my presence two hours earlier than planned?"

Draco attempted to look innocent. "Can't a boy wish to see his mother?"

"Draco Michael David Lucius Malfoy, you know perfectly well that innocent face doesn't work on me."

Sel tried hard to stifle her laugh. Michael David Lucius? What a long middle name.

Draco glared at Sel before turning to his mother. "We have a need for your knowledge of mythology. Specifically the Goddess Nyx,"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." Slowly she examined each of the children before her. "And why, may I ask, would you all be interested in the Goddess?"

Hermione blushed. "I was going to research her but I couldn't find anything. I'm rather interested in mythology you see, ma'am."

"Hm," Narcissa continued to watch them, "Very well. Shall we have tea while I inform you about the Goddess?"

"Of course, mother." Draco led Narcissa into the abandoned great hall.

Once all were seated Narcissa asked. "What is it you'd like to know?"

Sel spoke up. "Everything; Hermione mentioned something about Nyxlings, but none of us really know what a Nyxling is."

Narcissa raised one of her elegant brows. "The fact that you know of Nyxlings is something. Very few do." She sipped her tea slowly.

"A Nyxling," she began, "is a person chosen by the goddess as special or as one of her own."

Sel leaned forward praying the woman would continue.

Narcissa remained silent.

Draco sensed Selene's distress and spoke up. "Mother, there must be more than that."

Narcissa looked into her son's eyes. "Do you want the story or facts?"

"Story." Draco said firmly. He knew his mother well enough to know that they'd get more info from a story than facts.

"Well then," Narcissa sipped her tea again. "_**Nyx was a daughter of Chaos. She was a sister of Gaia and had a brother Erebus. Erebus was the God of Darkness as well as Nyx's husband. Nyx of course bore children; Hemera (Air), Aether (Light), Moros (Destiny), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), Morpheus (Dreams), Momus (Ridicule), Oizys (Distress), Apate (Deceit), Oma (Care), and Nemesis. **_

_**What is not widely known is that Nyx had a twin sister, Agrona. She was a goddess of strife and war and was known for carnage, slaughter."**_

Narcissa took another sip. In story telling mode she was very calm and professional. But she couldn't hide the satisfaction of the children starring at her in awe waiting impatiently for more.

"_**Agrona and Nyx were sworn enemies. Nyx was everything Agrona wasn't. Kind, just, pure, and loving; Nyx was also known for her forgiving and loving nature. Something only one of her children inherited. Her youngest daughter, Oma. **_

_**Agrona was fiercely jealous of Nyx. It was this jealousy that caused the **__**War**__**. The **__**War**__** lasted for hundreds of years. Agrona, in her hate for her sister, slaughtered Nyx's mortal children. But that wasn't all Agrona wanted. She wanted Nyx's favorite child dead, Oma. Oma was half mortal, the first Nyxling. **_

_**Nyx, fearful of for her daughter's life and the life of her future children. Went into hiding with Oma. During this time Agrona ruled. Years and years passed before Nyx finally returned. But she wasn't alone. She'd created and army. An army of her chosen children. People who willingly served and loved her. These were the Nyxlings. Barring marks of the Goddess's love and power they entered the world and fought against Agrona and her army of Angras. Men who loved hate and pain and relished in everything evil.**_

_**As time went on Nyxlings and Angras fought each other in the name of their mother's. While Agrona didn't truly love her followers, Nyx did. And it pained her greatly to watch them suffer and die. Oma, who was a great healer, did everything she could to save her brethren and stop her mother's pain. But nothing she did changed what Fate had decided. Her mother and aunt would never stop, and because of this she left, and wasn't seen again for many years.**_

_**It wasn't until Samhain, twenty years later, that Oma reappeared. But it wasn't her mother that she went to, it was Agrona.**_

_**Oma made a deal with Agrona. "**__I'll give you my life if you cease the __War__. Leave my mother and her children in peace. I know it is in your nature to hate my mother, Nyx. So I offer you this. Cease your slaughter of my brethren, I cannot stop your army, but I can stop you. Stop the __War__ and my life is yours."__**Agrona knew by the laws of the Gods that she either had to accept the bargain or fight on fair terms with Oma if she wished to see her niece dead. So she accepted the bargain. But not before making a request of her own."**_

"What was the request, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Narcissa sighed. "No one knows, Miss Granger. That is something Historians and Mythologists have long tried to discover. But no one knows for sure."

Sel swallowed. "Please continue Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded.

"_**With terms agreed upon. Oma allowed her aunt to take her life. Agrona then sent her **_niece's_** lifeless body to her sister, Nyx. **_

_**When Nyx learned of her daughter's death and the reason behind it Nyx was lost in grief. Her grief was so strong that she had caused night to consume the earth for a whole month. **_

_**Nyx then vowed to never have children again. She'd only have her Nyxlings. Children by choice not by soul and blood.**__"_Narcissa sighed. "And that is the story. Nyx never bore another child. Any children she has now are those who are Gods and Goddesses or mortals by choice."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "So Oma sacrificed herself."

Narcissa nodded. "So the story goes."

Sel starred at the wall across from her. "That really was sad." She locked eyes with Narcissa. "The marks you mentioned. What were they?"

Narcissa leaned back in her seat. "It is said that Nyx blessed her children or Nyxlings with special tattoo's each unique in their own way. Unique like the individual. None of them are the same."

Sel felt and urge to examine her own mark closely. But she resisted, at least for now.

Narcissa looked at her watch and sighed. "Not that I haven't enjoyed this visit, but I must be off." She stood and indicated that she wanted Draco to follow her. "It was wonderful meeting you all. I hope we will see each other again."

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco stood and prepared to follow his mother. "I meet you guys at the library."

"Ok Draco." Ron said.

Sel nodded; though her mind was elsewhere. Once she and her friends were alone she rolled up her sleeve and looked long and hard at her mark. It was then that she wondered when would see Nyx again.

~00000000~

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! And if anyone has any suggestions for the story please feel free to share them, i'm sorry to say i'm suffering from writers block. Blah! :p _

_Anyway thanks for reading my story,_

_Selyne :D_


End file.
